Christmas One-shot
by ShadowMink
Summary: It's that time of year again, Christmas. Dan's been avoiding Phil after finding everything the older male does extremely irresistible. When Dan accidently sends a text message to the wrong person, his whole secret gets revealed to the person he fears the most. AmazingPhil x Danisnotonfire / Phil Lester x Dan Howell


Title: Phan Christmas One-shot  
Author: Me, ShadowMink  
Pairing: Phan / AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire  
Warning: Little swearing.  
Genre: Fluff  
Age/Rating: Any age  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Dan or Phil and I certainly don't own Phan (I wish though). I don't own I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. I simply wrote this out of boredom.

[Dan's POV]

Lately I haven't known how to act around Phil. It's just been kind of… awkward I guess. I managed to keep my feelings for him hidden for the past 3 years, but recently, I've just wanted to tell him how I feel about him… but having these thoughts has made me extremely anxious and embarrassed when I'm around him. Like when we lazily sit on the lounge answering questions our fans have and he would tell me about something funny one of them had said about Phan being real or whatever and he would begin laughing about it and I would try to put on a fake smile, going along with his reaction… but I find it doesn't cover up anything. He would eventually ask me what's wrong and I just couldn't answer him, instead closing the laptop and walking into my room.

I feel horrible, I feel like he thinks I hate him… which is actually the complete opposite… I –I love him…

I blame myself, why can't I just tell him? We're both going nowhere; we live in the same house for crying out loud! I can't just ignore this forever…

I guess the problem is that I'm afraid of his reaction… I'm afraid he will leave, completely shocked at my confession and hate me forever… I would much rather continue being best friends then risk our friendship falling to ruins.

It's almost Christmas and Phil's in the lounge room setting up the Christmas tree. He asked me if I wanted help, but I had to decline, I knew it would be too awkward for me. The last couple times we were setting it up together, they were really fun, we would goof around a lot and it would just turn out being a really fun time, even if it was just setting up a tree. I don't think I'd make it fun… I would be too nervous doing anything and just remain really quiet and it would just turn into a bore… It wouldn't help him thinking I hate him either, me not talking to him and all.

So I've just been sitting in my room texting Pj. He's been trying to help me with confessing to Phil. He found out accidently, when I went out to his place for a couple days, we were messing around and I guess it kind of slipped out that I liked Phil… I don't know how, but his reaction was… surprising calm… like he knew already. I was glad that he took it well… but I feel as if Phil won't.

He's been texting me ways I could tell him, make it turn into an accident or something, like I did with telling Pj, but I just can't do it…

_Message from Pj: [17 Dec 2012 ; 5:29PM]_

Why don't you just get him to sit down with you and tell him you need to have a serious talk and just, y'know, tell him you like him?

New message: [17 Dec 2012 ; 5:30PM]

That won't work, I can't make this thing that simple, I'll end up freaking out.

[Sending to Pj]

I leaned back against my head board, I really did want to tell Phil, but all the horrible possibilities that could happen if I did tell him just invaded my mind, making me feel nauseous. I closed my eyes for a while, just trying to get this situation out of my head.

A few minutes I heard my phone vibrate again.

_Message from Pj: [17 Dec 2012 ; 5:32PM]_

How about you write him a note? Leave it by his bed or something and wait for him to read it?

New message: [17 Dec 2012 ; 5:33PM]

I really appreciate your help, but it's harder than you think. Telling Phil I like him isn't the easiest thing in the world in my position.

I began scrolling through my contacts on my phone, mindlessly clicking on the name 'Phil' instead of Pj's, having Phil on my mind and all.

_[Sending to Phil]_

It took me a few seconds before I realised whose name I actually clicked.

I clicked… PHIL'S!

My eyes began expanding at the sight of the screen. Oh god, what do I do? I literally just texted Phil saying I liked him! I –I'm - 'FUCK!' I muttered under my breath.

Maybe this will work out… maybe he doesn't have his phone with him and I could get it and delete the message without him even having any suspicions.

"Daaan" I heard Phil moan from in the lounge room. Oh shit, he knows… he's read the message and now he wants to talk… and he'll tell me he's leaving… and –and…

"Calm down Dan," I whispered to myself.

"Just get up and walk out to see him, it'll turn out fine" I assured myself.

I got up from my bed and began walking towards the door. I grasped the handle and remembered I was only in a shirt and boxers.

"Shit…" I whispered under my breath. I began searching around my room for a pair of pants to chuck on.

"Daaaaaaan" I heard Phil moan again from the other room.

I hurriedly picked up the first pair of pants around me, which just happened to be a pair of sweat pants.

"Great" I sighed, putting my legs in each leg hole.

When I managed to get my pants on, I walked back toward the door and grasped the handle, turning it, to open the door and stepping out towards the hall.

I walked down the hall, dragging my feet with each step. I didn't want to confront him now… his reaction is going to be bad, I just know it.

When I made it to the lounge room, my eyes wondered over to where Phil was, and I couldn't help but laugh.

He was on the ground, tangled up in the Christmas light cords, the lights were even on. He looked extremely adorable, even if it was a weird situation.

I continued laughing at the fact that there were so many possibilities that he could've gotten himself tangled in the lights.

He looked over at me and began pouting.

"Daaan, it's not funny, help me out of this" he whined.

I looked over towards where he was tangled and noticed his phone just out of reach from him.

I walked over towards him and kneeled down next to him and began untangling the cords from around him.

"How'd you manage this?" I asked, a slight laughter escaping from my lips.

"I needed to get the rest of the branches out of the box, so I pulled the lights out and walked back over to the tree… I wanted to turn them on for extra lighting and when I did I heard my phone going off and I turned around in a hurry and tripped over the cord… and –and this happened…" he lowered his head in embarrassment.

Thank god he hasn't seen the message yet, I still have time to delete it.

I dropped my hands from the cords and began crawling over towards his phone.

"D-Dan? Where are you going? Can you get me out of this?" he questioned, I chose to ignore him and continued over towards his phone.

I picked it up and looked back over towards him.

"Dan? Put my phone down and help me!" he whined.

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute" I muttered to myself, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Shit…" I whispered to myself. He has a pin code for his phone.

I looked back over to him and began crawling over towards him, with the phone still in my hand.

He had a puzzled look on his face when I began approaching him again.

When I made it back over to him, I sat back down and crossed my legs, sitting infront of him.

"Phil… what's your pin code?" I questioned, looking down towards his phone.

"What? Why would I tell you? Let me out of this already!" he said struggling to try to escape the cords.

I began trying random combinations of numbers in hopes that one of them would be the right combination.

After many failed attempts, I gave up.

"I –I'll let you out once you tell me the pin" I told him, in hopes that he will agree.

"No, why do you want to get into my phone all of a sudden? I have nothing on there with any importance to you, just let me out already, the lights are getting hot and are starting to burn!" he whinged.

The thought that the lights were starting to hurt Phil hadn't crossed my mind, I couldn't leave him in pain and I knew in this situation if I was Phil, he would have no second thoughts helping me.

I sighed putting down the phone, and reached back up to help Phil with the mess of lights.

When I finally managed to loosen it enough to have Phil easily step out of it, I ran my fingers through my hair out of habit. I let out a deep breath having finally set Phil free after a few minutes with struggling with knots.

I completely forgot that I still had to delete the message having being caught in concentration with the lights.

I saw Phil's hand reach next to me towards his phone. My eyes widened and when he managed to pick it up, I reached over and grabbed his wrist, holding it firmly making sure he couldn't bring it back to himself to read the message.

"Dan?! Give me my phone, why are you so interested in it?" he asked, trying to pull out of my hold.

_I'm interested in it because I accidently sent you a message with my feelings for you on it._I thought to myself, still holding his wrist.

"Dan! Seriously, stop it!" he shouted, pulling back harshly from my grip.

I gasped at how quickly he reacted, the phone now in his hands.

I gulped as he began moving his fingers over top of his phone. I brought my hands into my lap and looked down, any second he's going to shout at me and walk out…

Possible thoughts of his reactions began filling through my head, making my eyes misty at the thoughts.

I heard him sigh and lock his phone.

I looked back up to his face; his eyes were staring intently at his phone.

He looked up to my face after a few seconds, and began shuffling closer to me.

"Dan…" he began, putting a hand on my shoulder.

This is it, he's going to tell me he hates me, and he's going to run off, out of my life forever…

"No…" I whispered, looking back down.

"NO!" I shouted, standing up, tears beginning to fall from my eyes rapidly.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want this to happen! Please… please just forget what you just read! We can go back to being best friends! I don't want you to leave! Please…" I shouted, shaking my head.

I turned around and was about to run back to my room when I felt a force pulling back on my arm.

I turned back around and found Phil holding firmly onto my arm, he had a look of complete hurt in his eyes.

"I –I can't do that Dan… I just can't forget this…" he whispered, looking down towards our arms.

"Please, Phil… please…" I whispered, shutting my eyes firmly.

"No…. I don't want us to be best friends anymore…" he whispered.

I cringed at his response. I felt my heart sink, to who knows where… it just left my body. I knew this would happen…

I felt Phil's arms wrap around my waist pulling my closer. I was confused… he should be gone by now.

"I –I don't want us to be best friends anymore… I –I want us to be more Dan…" he whispered into my ear before connecting our lips together.

I was completely shocked… he –he wanted this?

After a few seconds of no response from me, Phil pulled away from my lips.

He looked up to my face, for any kind of response… I couldn't provide one…

"Dan," he began, taking his hand in mine.

"I like you alright… I like-like you… I have for a while now…" he whispered looking up to my eyes.

"And –and now… I know you like me too… right?" he asked, embarrassment riding over his cheeks.

I still couldn't form words… instead I brought my lips crashing into his, thinking this was the only appropriate response.

I felt him push back into my lips, deepening the kiss. It was like I was being brought back to life, my heart was racing… it was back in my body.

After a few seconds I pulled back gasping for air, he did the same.

I couldn't help but smile as I noticed his cheeks becoming a crimson colour.

"I think you know the answer," I whispered with half lidded eyes.

I thought about connecting our lips once more, but I felt Phil raise his finger to my lips…

"Can you help me with the tree now?" he whispered, looked up towards my eyes, and then bringing his finger back down from my lips.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Of course, I don't want you setting the house of fire after that incident".

"It's not my fault! I-I blame you" he laughed, in the cute way that brought his tongue to the side of his mouth.

"Mine? How was that my fault?" I questions, grinning at his laugh.

"If you hadn't accidently texted me, I wouldn't have tripped" he said, grinning back at me.

"I think you're as glad as I am that I accidently texted you" I smiled, licking his cheek.

"Urg, Daaan" he moaned, wiping his cheek where I licked.

I quickly pecked his lips then pulled out of his hold, and walked over towards the tree, a couple seconds later Phil followed suit.

We spent the rest of our evening messing around setting up the tree, like we've done years before. This, however, will be the best Christmas yet.


End file.
